Matilha
by entlzab
Summary: Slash. Bill se sente estranho desde o ataque de Greyback. Talvez Remus possa ajudar.


Autor: Magalud  
Título: Matilha  
Classificação: NC-17  
Personagens: Bill, Remus, Severus  
Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
Avisos: PWP, fatos ficcionais sobre lobisomens.

**Matilha**

Não era como se ele não amasse sua mulher. Afinal de contas, ela era linda, com seus cabelos louros e longos, suas curvas suaves, um ar de doçura e meiguice que ia dos traços delicados à voz maviosa. Era típico de sua raça, e ela era apenas metade Veela. Ele imaginava se ela seria poderia ser ainda mais linda ou elegante se fosse uma Veela pura.

Mas Bill Weasley estava perdido. Não entendia por que, com uma mulher linda como aquela em casa, além de uma filhinha encantadora e saudável, ele tinha aqueles... _impulsos_. Ele se reprimia, e mais ainda: ele se censurava por sentir aquelas coisas.

A princípio, Bill pensou que tinha a ver com sua condição. Ele tinha sido ferido por um lobisomem dois anos antes. Tinha sido pura sorte ele não ter virado também um, não ter que passar pela transformação. Contudo, Bill Weasley não era exatamente normal durante a lua cheia. Era como uma convocação.

Na primeira vez, ele tinha agüentado a influência da lua, tinha comido mais carne sangrenta, sentira o seu temperamento inflar-se, ficara mais irritadiço. Quando ele estava querendo começar uma discussão séria com Fleur, ela simplesmente se virou e indagou, amorosa:

– Por que "_nón procurra"_ Remus, _mon amour_?

Bill não sabia, na época, mas _esse_ era todo o problema, reprimido em camadas e camadas de uma psique confusa, meio humana, meio lupina.

Portanto, quando ele bateu à porta de Remus Lupin, ele não tinha idéia da compulsão que o instinto ignorado iria exercer sobre ele. Tonks abriu, um sorriso nos lábios, a mão na barriga inchada:

– Bill! Entre. Está tudo bem?

Um cheiro sutil, mas inconfundível, assaltou Bill antes mesmo que ele entrasse no apartamento.

– Er, olá. Remus está?

– Não, na verdade, ele está... recolhido. Lua cheia, você sabe.

– Sim, eu sei. Era sobre isso que eu precisava falar com ele.

– Que pena. Tem certeza que não quer entrar?

– Não, obrigado. Ele demora muito?

– Alguns dias. – Tonks soou triste. – Acho que no sábado ele poderá vê-lo.

– Tá.

– Como vai a vida de casado?

– Ótima. E o bebê?

– Excelente. O danadinho agora se mexe o tempo todo. É muito legal. Quando chegar a sua vez, você vai ver como é ótimo.

Bill não quis dizer nada, mas ele não estava achando nada ótimo. Porque ele estava começando a se sentir estranho. A ausência de Remus não o ajudava em nada. Na lua cheia, ele se sentia ainda mais sozinho, estranho e distante de tudo e todos.

Só depois da guerra é que ele começou a sentir a situação piorar. A primeira lua cheia depois da Batalha de Hogwarts foi a pior de todas. Então ele sentiu.

O chamado em seu sangue naquela noite foi tão forte que ele fez algo inédito: descontrolou-se. Assustado, irritado e ferido, gritou com a mulher. Num impulso, Fleur agarrou a pequena Victoire e usou a lareira para se refugiar na casa dos Weasley. Bill correu para a praia, depois correu pela praia. Ainda bem que estava tudo deserto. Seu instinto selvagem estava no auge, e ele temia ferir qualquer um que atravessasse em seu caminho naquele momento.

O ar marinho disfarçava um pouco os aromas, mesmo para seu olfato apurado. Ainda assim, ele pôde perceber a presença de um outro.

Remus.

O sol estava nascendo. A lua tinha ido.

Remus parecia ter sido beijado pela morte.

Bill esperou até ele chegar perto.

– Olá.

– Ei. Minha mãe mandou chamar você?

– Sim, mas eu estava querendo vir faz tempo. Só que...

Fez-silêncio por uns segundos. Remus não precisou falar o nome de Tonks.

– Eu sei. – Bill deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, eu nem sei o que dizer. Não sei o que eu tenho. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

– Avisei Molly e Fleur que você iria passar uns dias conosco. Ao menos até a lua diminuir. Vamos até a casa. Você pega algumas coisas e usaremos o seu Floo. Eu não vou conseguir Aparatar.

Sem saber direito o que pensar, Bill apenas concordou.

o0o o0o o0o

– Chegamos.

O aviso de Remus não foi para Bill, e sim para o seu companheiro, Severus Snape. Bill franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia que Remus estava com Snape. Só o que Bill sabia era que Tonks tinha morrido na batalha em Hogwarts e que o ex-diretor de Hogwarts tinha passado dias e dias em St. Mungo's. Bill notou que o ex-Mestre de Poções trazia uma bandagem larga cobrindo o pescoço, ainda resultado do ferimento da Batalha de Hogwarts.

– Bom dia, professor.

Snape apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Remus explicou:

– Ele não pode falar muito ainda, por causa do ferimento. Também deveria estar descansando.

O olhar do professor foi tão ácido fez Bill lembrar-se dos seus tempos de Hogwarts. Mas a meiguice nos olhos de Remus explicou ao rapaz mais do que ele gostaria de admitir.

E por que aquilo doía tanto em Bill?

– Você não se importa em dormir no sofá, não é?

– Não se preocupe comigo. Na verdade, eu acho que estou incomodando vocês. Posso voltar para casa.

Severus franziu o cenho e Remus protestou imediatamente:

– Nem pense nisso. Bill, você precisa conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Desde que você foi ferido, não falou sobre isso. Você não sabe o que ser marcado por um lobisomem significa.

– É por isso que eu estou desse jeito? Meio... desconjuntado?

Uma campainha soou dentro de um aposento, e Severus apressou-se a ir atender. Parecia ser uma espécie de despertador. Remus explicou:

– Severus tem uma poção delicada lá dentro.

– E vocês... moram juntos?

Remus riu-se:

– Não precisa ficar sem jeito, Bill. Como você sabe, Severus foi o responsável por Harry conseguir me salvar. As memórias dele tinham a informação de que lobisomens só morrem por objetos de prata. A maldição de Dolohov dificilmente teria acabado comigo, mas eu poderia ser enterrado vivo. Severus ajudou a me salvar, e as acusações contra ele ainda estão pendentes. Até lá, ele precisa de um guardião de confiança do Wizengamot. Eu me ofereci, fui aceito. Considerando que ele não me azarou até o momento, acho que Severus também concorda com o arranjo. Ele saiu do St. Mungo's direto para cá.

– Então por que eu sinto que vocês estão... ou são...?

– É sobre isso que eu quero lhe falar. Existem certas coisas da psique dos lobisomens que pouca gente entende completamente ou sabe reconhecer. Agora, com seus ferimentos, você também sabe. Isso que você vem sentindo, mas não sabe definir... É isso.

– E o que é _isso_?

Eles estavam sentados no sofá.

– É a alcatéia, a matilha. Lobos têm isso, e lobisomens herdam essa memória. No caso de lobos, é essencialmente uma família, nada mais do que isso. No caso de lobisomens, essas famílias são feitas, não produzidas naturalmente. E acho que é disso que você sente falta. Você precisa de sua matilha, Bill. Caso contrário, você pode virar solitário. Lobisomens solitários podem facilmente se tornar ferais.

– Como Greyback?

Remus deu um riso desesperado:

– Greyback não era solitário nem feral. Era uma fera. Ponto. Normalmente, ele seria nosso alfa, o chefe da nossa matilha, por ter me mordido e também por tê-lo ferido. Mas Greyback não se interessa por ninguém, obviamente.

Bill quase não ouviu o que Remus dissera a respeito do lobisomem nojento que quase o matara há mais de um ano em Hogwarts. Mas uma palavra chamara sua atenção:

– _Nossa_ matilha?

– Como eu já expliquei, é da psique do lobo que ele tenha uma matilha. Lobisomens têm essa necessidade também. Ela aparece de uma maneira ou de outra. Considero minha matilha Teddy, Andrômeda, Severus, e agora você.

– Eu...?

– Claro, Bill. Você é da matilha. É nossa família.

Bill sentiu um arrepio pelo modo como Remus dissera aquelas palavras. Nunca antes, nem quando trocou os votos mágicos do casamento com Fleur, nem quando Victoire nasceu, ele sentira algo dessa magnitude.

Remus sorriu.

– Você aceitou. Bem-vindo à matilha.

Um misto de alívio e alegria inundou cada célula do corpo de Bill. Numa progressão natural, ele foi abraçado por Remus. Os dois ficaram abraçados, aninhados. O mais velho riu-se:

– Você parece um filhote.

O ruivo enrubesceu:

– Eu não sabia que era tão... intenso.

Então um cutucão o assustou. Bill se virou, surpreso, e viu Severus com dois cálices fumegantes na mão e uma expressão severa nos olhos. A primeira reação do ruivo foi ficar ainda mais vermelho do que já estava:

– Professor, desculpe. Eu não queria... Não quis...

Severus limitou-se a oferecer um cálice. Bill pegou o objeto. Severus pousou o segundo cálice na mesa, virou-se dramaticamente, as vestes esvoaçando e sumiu para dentro do sobrado.

– Severus! – gritou Remus – Espere.

Bill ficou mortificado:

– Remus, desculpe...

Remus suspirou e apontou o cálice:

– Tome enquanto está quente. Eu volto já.

Bill observou o lobisomem sumir atrás do sisudo professor. Ele sentiu um desconforto na boca do estômago. Ele podia ter interferido em uma relação que obviamente se esforçava para se estabelecer. Era uma chance de duas pessoas serem felizes, duas pessoas que mereciam. Como ele tinha interferido de maneira tão irresponsável?

Talvez, se ele explicasse...

Mas Bill estava gradualmente se dando conta de outras sensações. Só então Bill se deu conta de uma outra sensação: um tipo de arrepio muito particular quando pensou em Remus. E então havia um cheiro... O mesmo cheiro que o enlouquecia, mas... Agora estava diferente.

Sua audição captou as palavras, mesmo abafadas, no outro aposento:

– Não aconteceu nada!... Não precisa fica assim. – Uma pausa de silêncio. – Não, eu não falei com ele sobre isso, nem sei se ele estaria aberto a isso. – Nova pausa. – Venha, por favor, Severus. Venha.

Ainda se passaram alguns segundos até que Bill registrasse a chegada dos dois. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Remus observou:

– Não bebeu a poção ainda?

– Desculpe, eu me distraí. Olhe, eu...

– Beba – foi interrompido por Remus, que pegou o segundo cálice. – Eu também preciso beber isso enquanto ainda está quente. Severus teve um trabalhão para preparar isso e acredite, se isso se estragar, ele pode ficar insuportável.

Bill nem por um segundo duvidava daquilo, portanto, imediatamente pegou o cálice e tomou dois grandes goles. O gosto o atingiu como uma maldição imperdoável. Ele lutou para manter o líquido em seu corpo, mas logo notou que uma sensação diferente se espalhava por seus músculos.

Remus o interrompeu:

– Beba tudo.

Agora com mais confiança, Bill obedeceu, sem poupar a careta pelo gosto horrível. Remus também bebeu o seu cálice, comentando:

– Não sei por que acho que ele fica melhor quente.

Pela primeira vez, Bill deu-se conta de uma pena de repetição rápida flutuando ao lado de Severus. Obviamente, tinha sido modificada para captar pensamentos. A pena deslizou suavemente num bloquinho suspenso e Remus leu:

– "Deve ser tomado o quanto antes". Certo, Severus. Ninguém aqui quer irritá-lo.

Bill teve vontade de rir. Estava claro que ali estavam dois homens que compartilhavam uma certa intimidade, que estavam confortáveis um na presença do outro e agora já trocavam comentários jocosos.

– Que mal pergunte, o que é isso?

– Wolfsbane. Faz muito bem a lobisomens.

– Mas eu não sou um lobisomem.

– Isso é bem verdade. Mas a lua cheia afeta você, não negue. E você aceitou ser parte da matilha. Então, você tem características de lobisomem, mesmo que não se transforme. Você é como um filhote mesmo, em vários aspectos. Você tem alguns instintos, mas não todos. Algumas características, mas não todas.

Bill sentiu-se um pouco excluído. De maneira sardônica, comentou:

– Nem uma coisa nem outra, é isso que quer dizer?

– Não. Ao contrário. Você jamais vai deixar de pertencer aos Weasley. Também não vai abandonar sua mulher Fleur e sua filhinha, elas são família. Mas a sua matilha é outra coisa, algo muito profundo, um instinto bem básico, tanto quanto seus sentimentos de pai. Severus acredita que a Wolfsbane pode aliviar esse seu desconforto na lua cheia.

– Eu senti um efeito – confessou. – Obrigado, professor.

Severus inclinou a cabeça, e a pena de repetição rápida rabiscou mais umas letras. Remus leu e encarou o homem com o curativo no pescoço. A reação de Severus foi erguer uma sobrancelha e arregalar os olhos em tom de desafio. A comunicação silenciosa deixou Bill desconfortável.

Era paradoxal. Por mais que ele tivesse se sentido "aceito" e dentro da tal matilha de que Remus tanto falava, ele ainda se sentia excluído. E culpado. Parecia que faltava algo. Mas Remus já tinha sido tão gentil. Por que ele não conseguia se sentir melhor?

Severus recolheu os dois cálices vazios e saiu da sala. Remus pigarreou antes de dizer:

– Bom, sobre lobisomens e suas matilhas, tem uma outra coisa... Eu esperava que não fosse necessário entrar nesse assunto, mas existe um outro aspecto que provavelmente pode estar afetando você.

Bill arregalou os olhos:

– Como sabe?

– É que faz parte desse aspecto. Posso sentir sua angústia. Você é da minha matilha. Eu sou seu alfa. Numa alcatéia de apenas lobos, o alfa é simplesmente o pai daquela família. Normalmente é o casal alfa que se reproduz, e os filhotes formam suas próprias alcatéias quando atingem a idade adulta. Até lá, o alfa é o ápice da cadeia, tomando as decisões sobre quando o grupo se levanta, onde dorme, quando e onde caçar, coisas assim. – Ele enrubesceu, encarando o chão, mas continuou: – Entre lobisomens, alguns alfa também tomam decisões sobre hábitos sexuais. Outros também se proclamam os únicos alfas, sexualmente falando. Mas há casos em que os membros da matilha se submetem e experimentam grande conforto emocional. Agora, isso não significa nenhuma mudança a respeito de preferência sexual.

– O que está tentando dizer, Remus?

O lobisomem enrubesceu:

– Que o alfa também pode prover conforto sexual a todos os membros da matilha. Greyback usa isso como intimidação na sua matilha. Desde que foi mordido, Bill, eu sinto o cheiro em você. É um cheiro de necessidade, de carência, de apuro.

– C-como sabe? Que... cheiro é esse?

– Não se preocupe com isso. Como eu disse, isso não precisa ser assim.

Bill ainda não entendia o que Remus tentava, a duras penas, relatar. Havia uma atração sexual, isso era claro para Bill. Então Remus não queria exercer essa atração ou usar sua posição de alfa? Por que ele faria...?

Então a resposta se iluminou. _Oh, claro. Severus._

– Remus, eu não quero ficar entre você e o professor Snape, ainda mais se vocês ainda estão se acertando...

O lobisomem encarou-o, os olhos estreitando, interrompendo-o:

– É por isso que você está tão reticente? Você não se importa com o que estou oferecendo?

Bill sentiu suas faces se aquecendo:

– Se você está oferecendo o que eu penso, eu adoraria aceitar, mas não quero criar um problema entre vocês dois.

Remus chamou:

– Severus! Você precisa ouvir isso.

Bill se agitou:

– Remus, eu não acho...

– Não se preocupe, filhote. – Remus sorriu, e Bill sentiu um calor nas entranhas. – Isso é assunto entre alfas.

As vestes escuras do professor entraram na sala e Remus disse:

– Severus, Bill estava me dizendo que não quer ficar entre nós dois.

Bill notou que algo nos olhos pretos do ex-diretor de Slytherin pareceu pegar fogo. As sobrancelhas se ergueram. Ele tentou explicar:

– Professor, eu estou tentando dizer a Remus que não quero causar problemas.

Remus deu um riso:

– Ele foi bem insistente sobre isso, Severus.

O brilho nos olhos aumentou a tal ponto que faíscas pareciam prestes a saltar. Bill engoliu em seco:

– Eu falei sério, professor. Se preferir, posso ir para casa...

Bill jamais terminou a frase. As palavras morreram na sua boca quando Severus Snape se aproximou dele. Aliás, aproximou-se muito mesmo, a ponta de ficar nariz a nariz com ele. A voz rouca, sonora, provocou arrepios quando soou, baixinho:

– Jovem tolo...

Ato contínuo, lábios quentes e sedosos colaram-se aos do surpreso jovem Weasley, que levou alguns segundos para registrar que era o recipiente de um beijo extremamente caloroso, um que não demorou a deixá-lo sem fôlego. Quando eles finalmente se separaram, Bill tinha os olhos arregalados, e Severus trazia um sorriso amplo nos lábios.

– Foi tão bom quanto previa? – indagou Remus.

Severus assentiu lentamente, a sobrancelha erguida e o sorriso abrindo-se ainda mais. Remus explicou:

– Severus mal podia esperar até saber sua resposta. Você sabe, o casal alfa tem a primazia do sexo. O casal alfa é o primeiro na hierarquia de atividade sexual. E Severus é meu parceiro. Como tal, ele tem direitos e ficou muito excitado com a perspectiva de exercê-los. Mas se você não tem certeza...

Bill finalmente notou que estava com a garganta seca, de tanto que salivava diante da perspectiva.

– Eu tenho certeza. – Bill falou, finalmente dando-se conta de que era a mais pura verdade. – Merlin, como eu tenho certeza...

Remus não contou tempo e também capturou os lábios do jovem, que registrou braços o envolvendo pela esquerda e também pela direita. O beijo foi tão intenso, e a situação era tão excitante que ele acreditou que era o recheio de um sanduíche de dois polvos muito amorosos. Outra boca tomou a sua, tão deliciosa quanto a primeira, e Bill sentiu todos os seus sentidos se intensificando. Mãos percorrendo seu corpo provocavam deliciosas sensações, como eletricidade que acendia toda a sua pele e aquecia as suas entranhas. Uma mão ousada infiltrou-se para dentro de sua calça e encontrou uma ereção a meio pau.

– Podemos transferir isso para o quarto, que tal?

Bill nem soube dizer como ouviu isso, de tão inebriado. Mas sentiu que as mãos e os braços não o deixaram nem quando ele foi carinhosamente depositado na cama, suas roupas retiradas com delicadeza enquanto dois pares de lábios alternadamente cobriam cada pedaço de pele exposta com beijos. Era tão bom que sua capacidade de raciocínio tivesse se perdido em algum momento, porque ele não queria pensar em nada, só sentir as atenções dos dois homens.

O contato de pele nua com pele nua só serviu para aumentar as sensações de Bill. Tudo estava indo tão rápido que ele achava que ia explodir. Os sons de respiração alta e ofegante, combinados a alguns poucos gemidos roucos e uma ocasional grunhido o enlouqueciam.

– Filhotinho gostoso – sussurrou Remus.

– Quero provar você também.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Bill virou-se para engatinhar até a farta ereção do seu alfa, abocanhando-a com gosto, passando a língua demoradamente na cabeça inchada, apreciando os gemidos que provocava. Então Bill sentiu mãos agarrando-os pelos quadris, puxando-o. A antecipação o fez quase perder o ritmo com que lambia Remus.

Primeiro ele sentiu carícias na sua bunda. Um dedo lubrificado introduziu-se em sua aberturinha, fazendo-o gemer alto, mesmo de boca cheia. Ele suspirou, e ouviu uma voz rouca:

– Apertadinho...

Remus pegou a cabeça de Bill e ergueu. O rapaz não largou o que tinha na boca.

– Diga, filhote. Você é virgem?

Bill assentiu e a informação fez Remus tremer, os olhos dilatados de tesão. Bill sentiu a ereção firmar-se mais em seus lábios.

O dedo foi retirado, para desagrado de Bill. Mas foi por pouco tempo, porque o dedo foi substituído por uma língua quente e experiente. Bill não pôde evitar gemer alto, mesmo com a boca ainda ocupada em sentir o gosto do lobisomem, que sentiu a vibração do gemido e começou um movimento de vai-vem. Bill sentiu que ele não ia durar muito, então começou a chupar com mais força. Remus aumentou o ritmo do movimento.

– Não vou... agüentar... Filhote!...

A voz de Remus era tão sexy que incentivou Bill a ir ainda mais rápido. Lá atrás, a língua trabalhava e Bill começava a perder o foco, de tanto estímulo. Então, com um grito abafado, Remus esvaziou-se na boca de Bill, que gulosamente engoliu tudo, achando o gosto de seu alfa um afrodisíaco. Sem parar de sugar, ele retirou tudo o que pôde, enquanto sua abertura relaxava com a ajuda do banho de língua.

Ainda concentrado no gosto maravilhoso, Bill notou que o dedo voltou a funcionar, agora sem encontrar tanta resistência. Não demorou a ser acompanhado por um segundo dedo, e aí as sensações se dobraram. Bill sentia os estímulos e então sua boca foi tomada por uma outra, e uma mão cobriu sua ereção úmida e faminta. Gemeu, abafado, e foi abraçado por trás.

Então o mais incrível aconteceu. Os dois dedos deram lugar a algo muito mais volumoso, quente e pulsante, lubrificado para tentar deixara passagem mais fácil. Contudo, Bill ainda estava apertado, e sentiu um ligeiro desconforto. Instantaneamente, braços amorosos o envolveram num casulo de comunhão e ternura, massageando sua ereção (que cedera um pouco) e beijos na nuca aqueceram-no por dentro. O desconforto durou pouco e Remus indagou:

– Tudo bem, filhote?

Bill assentiu, e Severus começou a se mexer. A sensação era maravilhosa, um preenchimento imenso, que parecia chegar até sua alma. Quando Severus mudou o ângulo e estocou um ponto mágico dentro de seu corpo, Bill urrou, vendo estrelas de tanto prazer. Quando abriu os olhos, achou que fosse morrer de tanta excitação, ao ver Severus e Remus se beijando por cima dele. Severus insistiu, estocando no mesmo ponto, e Bill teve medo de perder a razão totalmente, tamanho o prazer.

A mão em sua ereção ganhou uma companheira, e o jovem sentiu-se derreter, o glorioso fim cada vez mais próximo. Então, sem surpresas, a explosão de prazer o fez urrar longamente, seus músculos todos levado ao limite. Bill teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava se liquefazendo todo. Um ruído gutural vindo de Severus o fez ainda mais alucinado, coroando o momento do êxtase.

Por longos minutos, Bill não teve certeza de ainda possuir um corpo físico. Aos poucos, quando recuperou o fôlego e pareceu voltar ao planeta Terra, seu cérebro ia voltando a funcionar. Lábios cobriam cada uma de suas cicatrizes no rosto, alternando os diversos pontos. O jovem suspirou. Era uma sensação inédita.

Nunca antes Bill se sentiu tão reverenciado. Havia desejo, paixão, atração, mas acima de tudo havia respeito e amor.

– Como se sente, filhote?

Bill sorriu:

– Como se estivesse num sonho.

– E sua realidade? Como se sente em relação a ela?

– Não entendi.

– Pense em sua mulher, sua filha, sua família. Como se sente?

– Por que está me perguntando isso _agora_?

– Porque você sabe que o que aconteceu agora não foi algo passageiro, nem impulsivo, nem de momento. Isso faz parte de nossas vidas.

Bill foi sincero.

– Não tenho certeza do que está dizendo.

Atrás de Bill, agarrado a sua cintura, Severus deu um sorrisinho. Remus explicou:

– Sei que tudo isso é novo para você, mas não pense que nada disso altera a sua sexualidade ou sua identidade. Nada na sua vida muda, só agrega. Junta uma faceta a mais. Acumula um aspecto seu à sua vida, sem jamais alterar o que você é.

– Eu amo Fleur.

– E isso não vai mudar. Também amo Teddy. Mas nesses dias de lua cheia eu preciso da matilha. Você também. Você sentiu o chamado. Lembra-se de como se sentiu?

Podia parecer tolo, mas Bill quase se esquecera da agonia daqueles dois anos. Era como se ele estivesse perdido, mas agora tinha reencontrado seu caminho.

– Foi tão ruim...

– Um lobo longe de sua matilha tem um caminho duro e difícil. Um lobisomem ainda mais. Mas agora você achou seu lar, filhote. Aqui você sempre será bem-vindo.

– Por que você me chama de filhote?

Remus foi obrigado a sorrir:

– Tem certeza de que não sabe por quê?

– É por que você é o alfa?

– Não, é porque você parece mais curioso do que um gato de dois meses. Severus, aposto como ele era assim quando estudante. Estou certo?

O ex-professor de Hogwarts assentiu, antes de cobrir o ombro nu e sardento de beijos. Em seguida, ele colou os lábios aos de Bill e anunciou, numa voz rouca:

– Almoço.

Saiu da cama, enrolou-se numa veste bruxa para cobrir a nudez e sumiu na direção da cozinha. Remus sorriu e apertou Bill contra seu corpo:

– Severus é tão possessivo quanto a você.

Aquilo era novidade para o ruivo:

– Mesmo? Por que diz isso?

– Primeiro, porque ele foi mais do que insistente para que eu fosse a você, mesmo antes de Molly me chamar. Depois, ele sabia que você precisaria ser "adotado" na matilha. Agora quer cozinhar para você. Se você não fosse meu filhote, eu poderia ficar com ciúmes.

Bill quase enrubesceu, mas notou que Remus já o acariciava, renovando seu interesse. Afinal, cicatrizes ou não, Bill era um jovem saudável.

– Que tal uma rapidinha antes do almoço?

– Mas e Severus?

– Ele vai ter você a noite todinha, enquanto eu preciso cuidar do... probleminha de pele. Então ele me deixa aproveitar você até lá.

– Oh, Merlin...

Bill nem bem acordara e já estava perdendo rapidamente a capacidade de raciocínio. Será que a lua cheia também afetava o apetite sexual dos lobisomens?

Antes que ele pudesse formular a pergunta em voz alta, as palavras morreram em sua boca assim que Remus o virou de bruços, perguntando:

– Está dolorido?

– Agora que perguntou... Dói um pouco, sim.

– Deixe-me cuidar disso.

Bill virou-se para ver Remus alcançar um pote e aplicá-lo gentilmente entre suas doloridas bochechas. O alívio foi imediato. Aliás, Bill estava tão aliviado que sentiu os dedos de Remus fazendo mais do que passar o ungüento, acendendo seu desejo ao massagear a aberturinha com ternura.

– Oh, Merlin – suspirou o jovem. – Vocês vão acabar comigo...

– Ainda falta muito para isso acabar, filhote. Agora empina essa bundinha que eu ainda não provei.

Bill soltou um gemido alto de prazer quando Remus pôs a língua para trabalhar na abertura, relaxando-a ainda mais. Enquanto ele relaxava atrás, na frente, sua ereção voltava ao que poderia se chamar de alto mastro.

– Oh, Remus...

O lobisomem não se contentou em brincar só no buraquinho e a língua passou a explorar outros tesouros, enlouquecendo Bill ao roçar insistentemente as bolas, já inchadas de tanto estímulo. Depois as referidas bolas foram suavemente abocanhadas e uma sucção leve deixou o rapaz vendo estrelas de tanto prazer. Ele foi virado de costas e a boca sedosa envolveu sua ereção, levando-o a novos níveis de êxtase.

Ato contínuo, Remus ergueu as pernas de Bill, expondo-o totalmente. Com um Accio, o lobisomem obteve o lubrificante e usou-o minimamente, antes de afundar totalmente dentro do rapaz, que suspirou.

– Ah... – fez Remus. – Que filhote gostosinho.

Bill apenas suspirou, perdido em sensações luxuriantes. Ele não fazia idéia que a união com seu alfa poderia proporcionar tamanha emoção, senso de completitude. Era algo que ia num nível basal e instintivo. Perfeição absoluta.

Na verdade, Bill reviu essa definição de perfeição absoluta quando Remus começou a se mexer. A princípio lentamente, num ritmo pausado, e lentamente ia acelerando. Bill gemia, tentando responder às estocadas. Remus colocou os calcanhares do rapaz em seus ombros, sem perder o ritmo. Com as mãos livres, agarrou a ereção e mudou o ângulo de penetração. Bill jogou a cabeça para trás, sem evitar um grito:

– MERLIN!

Aquilo aparentemente incentivou Remus a acelerar o ritmo, ainda mais quando Bill passou a quase miar de tanto prazer. Os dois estavam espiralando, frenéticos, suados, numa cópula animal.

Bill jamais tinha se sentido tão completo assim.

Alegremente, ele se deixou caminhar até o final glorioso. Contudo, Remus usou a mão tão amorosa para apertar fortemente sua ereção, impedindo-o de gozar.

– O quê...?

– Não vamos… deixar a diversão… terminar tão rápido...

Num movimento rápido, Remus abriu as pernas de Bill e puxou-o até que os dois ficassem sentados.

– Agora, filhote... Você comanda o show.

– Como...?

Gentilmente, Remus ajudou-o a se sentar em seu pau ávido, que foi engolido prontamente pelo rapaz. Bill não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e ficou maravilhado ao ver que a posição o deixava absolutamente no controle da situação. Ele ficou simplesmente sentado, sentindo tudo aquilo dentro dele.

Com as mãos nos quadris de Bill, Remus tomou a iniciativa de se mexer. Ele ergueu os quadris, e Bill se equilibrou com as mãos nos ombros de Remus. O rapaz também se ergueu um pouco, antes de se empalar novamente. Os gemidos aumentaram de volume, e os dois foram trabalhando um ritmo conjunto. Remus se inclinou para beijar e mordiscar tudo que conseguia alcançar: mamilos, peito, pescoço. Ele até lambeu o pescoço comprido de Bill, adorando a vibração dos gemidos do jovem na sua língua.

Bill ofegava, concentrando-se no ritmo, mas rapidamente perdendo controle. Oh, Merlin, ele ia morrer!

Esticando-se para cima, Remus conseguiu alcançar a orelha de Bill, a mesma que tinha o brinco de presa de dragão. Após uma mordidinha no lóbulo, ele se dedicou a enfiar o máximo de língua que podia na orelha. Bill urrou de prazer,cravando as unhas nos ombros do lobisomem. Satisfeito, Remus passou a morder e a lamber pelo pescoço do rapaz. Ele não fazia idéia de que Bill tivesse as orelhas como ponto sensível. Era uma coisa tão canina que ele sentiu ficar ainda mais duro com seu filhotinho delicioso.

Bill estava desesperado, sem saber o que fazer de tanta necessidade. Ele estava tão perto, tão quase ilá/i! Só mais um pouco, pensou, movendo-se freneticamente para cima e para baixo, tentando desconcentrar Remus do assalto às suas sensíveis orelhas. Mas o lobisomem era persistente, e Bill estava totalmente enlouquecido, incapaz de formular algum pensamento coerente.

Mas Bill ficou incapaz de resistir quando sua ereção inchada e úmida foi agarrada e bombeada. Se pudesse contar, Bill não teria chegado a três quando longos jatos perolados explodiram entre ele e Remus, e seu corpo pôs-se a tremer em longos espasmos.

O orgasmo de Bill o fez tensionar todos os músculos, incluindo aqueles que envolviam o pênis de Remus. O repuxo foi tamanho que o lobisomem literalmente uivou, esvaziando-se no corpo de seu filhotinho enquanto tremia e puxava o ar em grandes goles. Exaustos, os dois desabaram na cama, de maneira desencontrada, preocupados apenas em colocar ar nos pulmões e sangue no cérebro.

Bill retornou a algum tipo de consciência minutos depois (pareciam horas), pernas e braços enroscados nos de Remus. Ajeitou-se nos braços do outro, suspirando:

– Merlin...

Parecia que ele não sabia dizer nada além disso.

– Severus sempre disse que você deveria ser delicioso – comentou Remus. – Como ele tinha razão...

– Vocês vão acabar comigo até a lua minguar.

Um ronco alto vindo do abdômen de Remus evidenciou que era mais do que hora de almoço. Só então Bill notou que estava esfomeado. Remus inspirou ruidosamente o ar e olhou para a porta:

– Espero que você goste de carne mal-passada.

Bill virou-se para a entrada e viu Severus com uma bandeja flutuando a seu lado. Só então o cheiro delicioso de carne quase crua chegou às suas narinas. Foi a vez de seu estômago roncar. Ele sentou-se na cama.

– Vamos comer aqui?

Remus sorriu e respondeu:

– Pode voltar a se deitar, filhote. Vamos comer aqui, sim. Mas o prato principal será você.

Por mais exausto que estava, Bill não pôde deixar de estremecer. Remus parecia insaciável, e não era por comida. O rapaz se deitou na cama, sentindo um desejo crescer em seu corpo.

Severus agitou a varinha e num movimento mudo, refrescou o quarto, para retirar o cheiro de sexo e renovar o ar. Em seguida, ele fez a bandeja pousar na mesa de cabeceira e usou a varinha como uma batuta de maestro para cobrir o corpo de Bill com os alimentos.

A sensação não era ruim, pensou Bill, enquanto pedaços de carne e vegetais cortados eram depositados em lugares planos, como seu peito, abdômen e baixo ventre. O rapaz notou que a comida estava morna, tornando a experiência agradável. Mais do que agradável, tudo adquiriu contornos altamente sensuais quando línguas gentis percorrem os seus músculos peitorais, buscando os bocadinhos de carne. Bill gemeu com a carícia.

– Oh, oh. Tão bom...

– Hum, filhote – sorriu Remus. – Acho que vamos ter que deixar essa sua boquinha ocupada para você não se desconcentrar

Severus não perdeu tempo e usou os dedos para delicadamente alimentar Bill. Faminto, ele aceitou o alimento, com um gemido de satisfação. Ao mesmo tempo, Remus voltou a se ocupar da comida e no peito de Bill, que não pôde evitar voltar a gemer. Ato contínuo, Severus alimentou-o com alguns legumes. O jovem não conseguia se concentrar em sua própria alimentação quando os dois se alternavam em lamber e mordiscar os diversos pontos de seu corpo. Extasiado, o jovem Weasley fechou os olhos, perdido em sensações.

A coisa começava a ficar quente, especialmente quando as carnes e legumes foram totalmente consumidos pelos três. Bill manteve-se deitado, enquanto os dois diligentemente usavam as línguas talentosas para limpar toda a superfície do "prato".

Chegou, então, a hora da peça de resistência – a sobremesa: um molho morno, provavelmente uma calda grossa, foi fartamente despejado em toda a região púbica. A sensação era agradável e sexy, mas tudo começou a ficar fora de controle quando os dois se atiraram com uma avidez que surpreendeu Bill – e seu membro, que imediatamente se colocou ainda mais de prontidão.

Então Severus e Remus passaram a disputar a guloseima (chocolate, se o faro de Bill não falhava) e a visão dos dois caindo de boca naquele pau lambuzado de uma calda grossa, mesclado aos gemidos deles e a respiração pesada, só fez aumentar o desejo de Bill. Ele arqueou o corpo todo quando Remus abocanhou-o todinho de uma só vez, enquanto usava as mãos para brincar com as bolas e atiçá-lo.

– Delicioso...

A voz sussurrada incitou o rapaz a gemer longamente. A boca maravilhosa, porém, parou de trabalhar, e Bill abriu os olhos. Diretamente acima ele viu o rosto de Severus, os olhos parecendo dois carvões em brasa. Sem quebrar o contato visual, Severus montou no rapaz, empalando-se gentilmente.

Bill perdeu a capacidade de respirar, pela primeira vez experimentando a sensação de penetrar o ex-professor. Ele jamais imaginou que poderia ser assim: quente, aconchegante, convidativo. Era como se ele estivesse chegando em casa, sem saber sequer que tinha ficado tanto tempo longe.

Ao notar a expressão no rosto de seu filhote, Remus sorriu e foi beijando os ombros, depois o pescoço dele, enquanto Severus dava um tempo até o rapaz se acostumar às sensações. Remus continuou subindo e então chegou às mui sensíveis orelhas do jovem Weasley. Ao mesmo tempo, ele usava as mãos para dar jeito na própria ereção.

Por um momento, Bill achou que fosse se liquefazer naquela cama, com Remus trabalhando na sua orelha e Severus a se mexer, entusiasmado, levando-o a novamente galgar delírios de desejo. Se estivesse em condições de raciocinar, ele poderia pensar que aquilo tudo era um plano deliberado dos dois para acabar com ele, matando-o lentamente de prazer, numa gloriosa e agonia feita de êxtase.

Desta vez, porém, ele não conseguiu durar muito. Severus mal havia conseguido um ritmo acelerado, e Bill se esvaziou dentro dele. Remus agarrou a ereção de Severus e também levou-o a explodir quase ao mesmo tempo que si só, lambuzando-os todos. Mais uma vez, os três estavam melados, exaustos, saciados, jogados uns por cima dos outros numa confusão de pernas e braços. Severus ainda teve a disposição de usar a varinha para limpar os resíduos da atividade amorosa, antes de se ajeitar na cama, abraçado a seu alfa, que não largava o filhotinho.

O silêncio reinou no quarto, apenas a respiração dos três se ouvia. Bill estava quase dormindo quando ouviu Severus virar-se para Remus e cochichar:

– E quando a lua subir?

– Você toma conta dele. O lobo está satisfeito com a proximidade do garoto. Mas não deve deixá-lo perto do lobo. Mesmo com a poção, os resultados podem ser imprevisíveis.

– Eu sei.

– Sei que não deixará nada acontecer a ele. Agradeço por isso. Ainda bem que você é dedicado a ele. O pobre tem muito a aprender. Ele é tão novinho nisso, e eu não me perdoaria se alguma coisa desse errado, porque...

Severus cobriu os lábios dele com os seus, interrompendo as inseguranças. Bill quase pôde sentir o suspiro de alívio de Remus.

– Vá dormir.

– Da próxima vez, podíamos brincar com umas cordas, umas algemas. Tenho certeza de que o filhote ia adorar.

– Você me prometeu banho.

– Tem muito tempo para a gente dar um banho nele. Ele deve ficar lindo todo molhadinho.

– Delicioso. Agora vá dormir. A noite vai ser longa.

– Você tem razão, Severus. Por isso eu amo você. Agora poupe-se de falar.

Eles se beijaram longamente, sem pressa, sem urgência. Bill quase se sentiu deixado de lado. Os dois suspiraram e se ajeitaram para o descanso, merecido não só pela extenuante atividade física mas também pela jornada terrível que teriam à frente, quando a lua cheia se erguesse.

Bill procurou não se mexer muito, para não incomodar os companheiros, mas parecia que não iria pegar no sono tão cedo. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no amor que lhe era dedicado. Finalmente ele conseguira parar, sem acreditar que durante tanto tempo ele tinha se sentido tão deprimido e miserável. Agora ele podia voltar para Fleur, para a pequena Victorie. Era um homem renovado, amado, capaz de dedicar amor e atenção à família, ser melhor no trabalho, realizar-se.

Porque todos os meses, mesmo que por apenas alguns dias, Bill teria a abundância, a acolhida, o amor, a afeição, a completitude.

A matilha. E assim ele adormeceu, tranqüilo.

**Fim**


End file.
